


When Little York Met Little Neville

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV), The White Queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard meets the newest member of the Neville Family— little Anne Neville</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“If the stork had the baby, why did Nan get fat?”

Cecily looked at her husband. She had not truly realized that such a simple matter will spark curiosity in her youngest child. Not at least him. He was not Edward, or George. It was her little Richard.

“Because she—” Richard York didn’t know how to answer. He looked at his wife. His wife always knew what to say.

“Tell him Cece. Tell him why!” 

She loved her husband. She adored him, and cherished him. Now, she just wanted to maybe harm him.

“Well . . .” Cecily started, “The stork has a job. A job that it is really important. The stork delivered Anne to your to Nan and Rich.” Cecily was glad that her older children were up to other things. Her eldest would have started to say things that would only encourage her little Richard’s imagination. “Nan’s belly grew . . . her belly grew as Anne grew.”

The three year old sighed. It didn’t make sense to him, “But if . . . how are babies made?”

That was the question that she had not expected to explain. Her husband was not helping either. He was acting like a boy, sniggering, and closing his eyes while he silently laughed.

“Keep your eyes on the road!” She said to her husband.

“I have an answer for that.” Her husband said as he looked up at his son through his rearview mirror.

“Do you?” Cecily asked.

“It is really simple. When a woman and a man love each other so much, they kiss, and when they kiss cupid takes their love and gives it to the stork.” Cecily looked at her husband shaking her head, “And then, if the stork thinks that the man and woman deserve a child, the stork will visit them during they are asleep and will give the woman the big belly.”

Cecily was now nodding, “Exactly! Now, can we go over the rules. No touching little Anne in the head, okay Dickon?”

“Okay.”

“Also, what else?” His Mother asked.

“Don’t yell!” He whispered, loudly.

***

Don’t touch Anne’s head and not to yell, only whisper. He kept repeating to himself during the car ride and when his Mama picked him up to go to see the baby.

“I wont yell.” He whispered to his Auntie Nan as he drank his milk in his cup when he entered the room on his Mother’s arm. Nan smiled. Her smile had two sides. She was amused by the little boy, and the casserole that her old friends had brought.

“Good. She is a baby and everything bother’s her.” Nan explained to him. “All she wants to do is to sleep and drink milk.”

“I like milk.” He said showing her his cup.

Cecily sat him in the cushioned rocking chair while Nan took her week old daughter in her hands.

“Can I see her now?” Richard asked as them as Nan walked up to him.

His smile, his little smile could bright up the world.

“Yes, but remember not to touch her head.

He had never seen a baby before. In his head, babies were tiny like baby Anne. His brothers called him baby, but he wasn’t one. Anne was the baby. When Nan sat besides him, he tried to see her, but she was being covered by a blanket, swaddled like if she was a a ham swimming in honey and black sugar. He was amused. She was sleeping, and at the same time sucking on her thumb while with the other hand, she moved her fingers.

“Is she hungry?” Richard asked, “I have coco milk. Does she like coco milk?”

“She has her own food.” That was Isabel, Anne’s five year old sister, “Are you calmed now?”

The little boy smiled. He had been eager to meet his new —  “Can she be my little sister?” Richard asked her, “I have no little siblings. I promise I’ll take care of her. Can we take her home?”

“Yes, take her. She cries, and she cries all the time. You can take her. I don’t want her!”

Nan looked at her daughter, and then at her old friend, Cecily. “Bella!”

Richard, still with the newborn girl in his little arms, he held her tight to his little chest “Can we Mama? Can we have her? I promise I’ll take care of her.” He said as he touched her nose, “She is just so fluffy.”

“You cannot have her, but you can certainly visit her whenever you want.” Nan said, “You are always welcomed here Dickon.”

“So when she is bigger she can be my best friend?”

There was something that made his Mother feel guilty. He was the baby of his brothers. He was always being left out on everything. His brothers were around the ages of seven to ten. They didn’t want a three year old baby with them. He was always left behind. There was Isabel, but Isabel was always with her daughter Meg. _No boys allowed!_ Maybe with Anne now, he would have a ‘friend’.

“Well, she is a girl.” Nan said, “She may not want to do the things you want to do, but you can play with her games when she is older.” 

Richard looked at her with dreamy eyes. She was cute. “She is so pink. Her nose is so tiny!” He squealed, “She’s mine. The stork delivered her for me.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

When he first saw her, he was a three year old boy, nearly a three year old boy. He was constantly teased by it, but in a manner that everyone meant in a good way. The joke was that she stole his heart at the young and innocent age of seven days. From her birth, he played with her, he allowed her to drool over him when she was teething. He allowed her to bite him when she was a five month old, and when she was a year old, he made silly things that made her coo and laugh. As a four year old, he used to play peek-a-boo with her, and she would pout when he hid under the table. Sometimes, her parents described it as her upper lip dissapearing inside the lower one, her cheek turning red, and her eyes turning like dams about to be relieved. When he went back up, she would stay silent for a second and then burst out laughing, sometimes falling back. Like every child, she grew up. In a blink of an eye, they both grew up and were grown. Anne was the epitome of beauty, wit and grace while Richard was handsomely mysterious, shy and pragmatic; except with Anne. During their college years, Anne, Meg and Isabel rented a flat together when Anne started her studies. Yearning for freedom and space from his brothers, he went to live with them. Everyone thought he wouldn’t last more than six months. They were right. Three girl under one roof was a lot. If living with his brothers was loud, in the girl’s flat it was really emotional. He would not say that it wasn’t fun. He teased his sister as if they were tweens. He made Isabel go crazy when he teased her with George’s romantic liaisons, and with Anne, sometimes he would fall from the sofa laughing. But it got out of hand. Usually late night conversations kept him awake. Sometimes it would be his sister. Other times it would be Isabel looking for insight on his brother George’s complex brain, while sometimes was Anne would take his food like if it was her on the first place or would wake him up in the middle of the night for him to proof-read her assignments or just to talk while she ate cereal. So he went back to his brothers were he quickly started to miss his beloved Anne. 

Quickly, Richard asked her out. Quickly they had their first kiss. Soon enough Anne was graduating from school and he moved back to the Girl’s Flat. It was difficult to be intimate there with so many people. Then, they realized that they needed privacy. So with Richard’s salary, they found a cheap apartment with two rooms, and a third one that if they pulled a screen it was a private room or part of the living room. Soon enough, Anne got a job and suddenly he proposed to her in a field of white roses.

He sighed. He had proposed to her almost a year ago. They had a month of being engaged and tired of waiting and planning they visited the court house one day and she was now Mrs. Anne Neville-York. Then a month later the religious ceremony was celebrated. A month later Anne became pregnant. Now, she was about to give birth. She was nine months with a week. She was gigantic, and it frightened him a little bit. Anne was strong, but she had a petite body. She was so tiny. Sometimes, when he hugged her, he feared that he might do it too hard. Maybe it was because as a kid he was told not to hug her too rough or hard because she was a baby.

Now, he sat besides her, softly holding her hand as she slept. Her hospital luggage was already in the car with every insurance paper they needed. All they needed now was to their boy or girl to start knocking to go outside.

It happened at night. Christmas Day. Three in the morning. Richard was only wearing boxers when he felt as if either him or Anne had wet the bed.

He tried to maintain his head, but it was really hard. Still, he achieved it. When in the delivery waiting room, he hesitated going in. Only two persons were allowed, but he went in anyways.

Anne pushed, and pushed and pushed for almost eight hours. He then learned that he had a son. A son that he suggested they should named Edward, but called Ned. Anne did not minded. Her boy was healthy and he was fat. She really wanted a chubby child.

Anne was kept in the hospital for almost four days, and then they went to their tiny little apartment. The crib was what his Mother would call a family heirloom. It was used by Edward, Edmund, George, Meg, and him.

“Strong York babies sleep in here.” Her Mother said. Anne was pleased. The pregnancy was certainly not expected to come that fast. The crib was strong, made out of solid wood. It was also cheap. Most of all, Anne was eager to tell her Ned when he was bigger that his Papa slept there when he was a baby.

Anne began to tell Ned that when he was a week old. Then it came back to him. Anne was a week old when he first saw her. Very much like Ned, she was chubby, strong and pink. He started to laugh. He only remembered carrying her in his little baby arms, something pink that was heavy and asking Nan if Anne could be his friend.

“What are you laughing about?” Anne said as she breastfed Ned.

“Life!” Richard sighed, “Coincidences. I first saw you when you were a week old.”

“I know.” Anne said. She had heard that story many times. His Mother told it after the courthouse wedding ceremony dinner they had, “You said that I was yours. Who would have guessed that you had psychic blood in yours?”

Richard chuckled as he kneeled in front of her. Anne sat in the rocking chair, switching Ned from her left breast to her right one.

“Back then, when— you have seen the little old picture of me carrying you. Who would have thought that we would have a child of our own?” Richard asked, “I mean, I know now tt I remember being excited about another baby in my life so I instantly thought of you as my best friend I think. But the think is that I believe that we were matched in heaven.”

“What a Christmas!” Anne sighed tilting her head for Richard to kiss. Instead he kissed her cheek and then her lips.

“I think that Christmas will be cheaper for us.” Anne said. Ned had been born on Christmas Day, “Two dates in a gift!”

“Maybe two gifts.” Anne said.

“That seems fair.” Richard mumbled as he softly kissed his son’s cheek. Then Richard took him. He rocked him and patted his little back with such delicacy that Anne reminded him to do it a little more harder.

He had all a person would want. He had a life. His son was healthy, and his wife the person he most loved after his son.

“I promise to take care of you and your Mama for always Ned.” Richard whispered, “And of course your sisters and brothers if you have any. We’ll love you very much and Mama and Papa will always love each other. I promise you that. I’ll take care of you guys.”

Anne had heard it, and she felt a tears in her eyes. It was certainly a conversation that wasn’t mean to be heard by her, but she was glad she did. It was all she ever wanted to listen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this sketch that I did.  
> http://annetheseamaiden.tumblr.com/post/105660801462/i-am-writing-a-toddler-richard-fic-meeting-newborn


End file.
